


It's Black, not Malfoy.

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry gets his first assignment as an auror after the war. It proves to be surprisingly fruitful.





	It's Black, not Malfoy.

Harry nervously squared his shoulders as he excited from the portkey. He had finally(thank god) learned to properly travel through the floo and portkey and managed to not end up in his are anymore.

He smoothed over his author issue uniform and headed up the steps of the beautiful malfoy manor.

To day was his first real assignment after author training. He was to inform narcissa malfoy that the investigation into her dead husband and son's accounts had been formally ended and closed.

As he reached the massive doors a house elf popped in front of him, surprisingly clean and healthy looking. 

"You are?"

"Auror potter from the ministry"

"The mistress is waiting for you " the elf bobbed his head.

Harry followed the elf through the halls of the manor.  
As he walked, he took a trip down memory lane. A few months after the war, lucius and draco malfoy a had died at the hands of Auror after they had been caught killing muggleborns. He couldn't help but think how narcissa was holding up.

The elf pointed him toward the lounge and Harry sat in one of the expensive chairs.

He didn't have to wait long. Narcissa malfoy walked in, looking as beautiful as the stories he had a read about Aphrodite. Looking at her, Harry felt his breath stolen away.

She was wearing my a firm fitting black dress that hugged all her curves the right way. Her breasts were beyond any size had seen and he couldn't stop staring at her plush and soft looking massive ass. All in all, narcissa looked like a shapely MILF.

"Well, what do I have here, hmmmm?" She purred in a throaty voice that sent shivers up his spine. She looked at him with blazing eyes, raking her eyes all over his form. He could have sworn that she kicked her lips, and if he had been thinking clearly then he would have realized that she was looking at him as if he was a pics of meat.

"Lady malfoy, I came to inform you of the fact the ministry's invesrigation into your husband's accounts has been closed and the accounts have been unfreezed gir you to use at your leisure."

"Oh? Well thank you going man. Is that all?"

Harry could have sworn she seemed...disappointed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well that won't do. You'll have to stay for dinner at the very least." She looked at him firmly, with a glint in her eyes.

Harry dinmd not find the strength in him to refuse. Just looking at this woman made his knees weak.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry did not remember how it had happened, but somehow he had found himself invited to her bedchambers, while she changed her clothes in the wardrobe. 

"I recently took a trip to the muggle world, Harry." Her voice floated over to him from the wardrobe as she changed.

She had begun calling him by his first name. He was surprised by her declaration. A malfoy heading to the muggle world?

"I was impressed by what I saw, and would like to head over once more. Would you take me there Harry?"

"Of-Of course I would. I would be delighted."

"Good boy. I'm coming out. I want you to tell me how I look." 

Harry looked up and and his heart nearly stopped. She was....She was wearing.... fuck.

She was wearing red muggle lingerie, a few sizes too short, making it tighter in all the right places. That lacy red bra and panties stole his speech away.

She sauntered over to him and to his surprise, waved her wand and Harry suddenly found himself in just his boxers.

His mind was feeling hazy and he couldn't believe this was happening. The tent in his boxers was very alert though.

She grabbed his shoulders and massaged his biceps, inspecting his muscled with so look of approval on her face.

"Mrs malfoy..... I....I cant"

That was as far as he got before she put a finger to his lips.

"Hush Harry. It's black, not malfoy. You understand? I was forcefully married into this family, and you freed me. I'm finally free to make my descions now, with no one to stop me. And the first one is to make sure I have you. I want you Harry, and I want this." She grabbed his tent in his boxers to emphasise.

She passed her hand through his boxers and grabbed his erection, making him yelp and kissed him swiftly in the mouth, shutting his protest. 

They made out furiously, with narcissa pumping his cock with her hand. Harry couldn't stop himself from kissing those soft pouty lips over and over again.

"Mmnnhhh! Hmmmm.” Narcissa moaned warmly as their lips continued sucking each other apart allowing their tongues to twist together.

She pulled away from him and slowly lowered herself on the ground, confusing Harry until he realized and his eyes widened, making her smirk.

She pulled down his boxers and gaped at what came out.

"Oh Morgana... dear me. I could never have imagined......"

She trailed off, looking at his massive cock. She had hit the jackpot!!! 

She licked him from the sides, making him moan in satisfaction. She spit in the cock and massaged the foreskin. 

She wrapped her surprisingly soft hands around the base of his shaft and slowly popped the head of his dick into her warm waiting mouth.

She licked around his mushroom tip slowly and firmly, savouring his taste. She nipped lightly with her teeth as she pulled back. Moving to the base she tongued him from root to tip, laving him and covering him with saliva. When she reached the tip again she took him back into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base. As she began to bob up and down on his shaft she squeezed her hand firmly around him and followed the path of her mouth with her fist. On each down stroke she gave a small twist with her hand and swallowed him deeply in her mouth.

Narcissa slowly bobbed her head, driving Harry crazy with pleasure. She stroked and sucked with practiced ease, as she had done with her toys, none of them comparing to Harry's meatstick.

Harry sighed hotly in bliss, and ran his hands through her golden blond hair, making her purr, which sent vibrations throughout his body.

Harry was looking down on the blonde woman during all of this and he had never felt so excited by this particular act. Her fiery personality seemed to extend to her carnal nature as well. She was looking up at him and he could see the lust burning in her eyes. He found himself feeling slightly daunted by the fact that she might be enjoying this more than he was. And he was enjoying this quite a bit. 

He began thrusting gently into her mouth and she was moaning onto his cock. The vibration of her moaning was sending shock waves down his spine. With each thrust he could feel his head slide against the back of her throat and she would adjust just that little bit so she didn't gag. Narcissa was determined to suck all of his thick juicy cum from his cock.

She bobbed a little bit lower onto Harry’s mighty manhood, a strand of salvia appearing at the end. Narcissa’s eyes shifted, and she moaned, going down him a little bit more.

"Mhh mh mhh mh mhhh!~Narcissa hummeded finally letting out years worth of sexual distress.

"Uuuagh! Narcissa….!” Harry gasped breathing raggedly as he felt his member get stroked and sucked by the gorgeous vixen.

"Mmh mhhh mhhh mhh mhhh!~” Narcissa mewled as she started pumping her head back and forth against his pelvis. Her nose prodded and poked his groin with each hard bobbing motion of her head inhaling his meat inside her mouth.

The boy laid back and whimpered with pleasure as she continued throating his length over and over again with ever-increasing suction. The room filled up with loud slurping noises followed by his moans, Narcissa worked his entire cock raw into her mouth relishing the taste and committing it to memory. Her hair tossed back and forth repeatedly as she sucked him off with vigor.

"Mmhmm!~” She moaned again with eyes closed as her head wiggled around grinding itself into his body. His balls, full and bloated as they were, smacked against her chin over and over again as she sucked him hard.

That luscious blonde hair wrapped around Harry’s pelvis from Narcissa's action. She looked so beautiful, going up and down on his tool. So, hot, so refined, and Harry could feel every inch of his groin receive pleasure. Narcissa knew how to touch it, and how to make Harry just shoot up into the back of her throat, hitting it with constant and endless pushes.

“Cissa,” Harry groaned.

The sound of her name coming from the mouth of that young stud made Narcissa speed up.She moaned low in her throat,letting out soft and muffled sounds each time her nose met the boy’s pelvis. 

Mmmgghh! Mmpphh! Mnngghh!” She hummed and sucked voraciously tasting his dick with great leisure.

She pushed her head down, taking his cock deep into her mouth and bobbing her head quickly. Her blowjob was superficially sloppy, a wet and noisy production wherein the widow vigorously sucked the younger man off.

Harry couldn't hold himself back anymore and used his hand to Bob Narcissa's head up and down, fuck8ng her face. Narcissa moaned and sucked sultrily.

Running his hand through those golden locks that hovered around his member, Harry gripped the sides of the older woman’s head before started to pull her member back a few inches. In the next moment, he slammed it back into Narcissa’s throat, making the woman let out a muffled moan and vibrating her tongue on the underside of her cock.

The young man groaned quietly as he started humping the blue-eyed woman’s face, getting faster and faster in his movements with each passing second. Blissful moan after moan left Harry’s lips as he fucked the blonde’s face, relishing in the way the slutty woman seemed to take the treatment with a sense of pride and desperation that made her only want to move faster and fill her throat with his seed.

Mnngghh! Narcissa….! I’m going to blow!” Harry announced through clenched teeth as he felt her slurp his member faster with lisp tightening even harder on his meat. 

Aarrghh! Narcissa….! Here it comes!” He announced humping his waist into her face as thick bulges of sperm burst out from the tip of his member and filled up the woman’s mouth entirely bloating her cheeks in cum. Narcissa was taken back by this at first then squeezed her lips even tighter and started swallowing everything down in very loud gulps. She hummed delightfully with taste the entire time in doing so and felt the thick viscous amounts of Harry’s seed gurgle down her throat to fill up her stomach.

“Mmhhh.~ Hmmm!~” She hummed and mewled tastefully grinding her face side to side into his lap as he rode out his climax. Harry simply bit down on his bottom lip relishing the sensational feeling of her sucking the cum out of his cock for a solid minute and a half. Once she was done Narcissa pulled herself up from Harry’s body with a mouth full of spunk and hands still softly wrapped around his length.

‘He’s still hard! Oh Harry….!’ The blonde noticed and said within her mind as she looked at him breathing raggedly from that extensive climax. “Mmm hmm.~”

She beckoned him with a hum of her voice causing the boy look up and see her gulping down the amount of seed inside of her mouth. The MILF tilted her head back and gulped down the rest of his sperm one loud gulp at a time, making Harry's cock even harder.


End file.
